Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus and an image processing method, and more particularly, to an image processing apparatus and an image processing method for creating an album.
Description of the Related Art
Due to widespread use of smart devices and improvement in the camera performance of smart devices as well as widespread use of digital cameras, the number of photographs a user takes has rapidly increased in recent years. Smart devices are excellent in portability, and therefore, the number of times a user takes casual daily photographs, which are not often taken with digital cameras, has increased.
A method for taking advantage of photographs taken with digital cameras and performing automatic layout of an album has been known. In Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2015-114920, a method is suggested in which for analysis of a large number of photographs to achieve automatic selection, the photographs are divided into groups based on the image capture dates and times of the photographs, and image evaluation targets are determined according to the number of photographs included in each of the groups.
However, in the technique suggested in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2015-114920, only photographs belonging to a group of a photographing date and time at which a large number of photographs are taken are used as targets for evaluation, and photographs belonging to a group of a photographing date and time at which a small number of photographs are taken are not evaluated. Therefore, photographs taken on a photographing date and time at which a small number of photographs are taken are not laid out in an album.